


Soot

by Pondermoniums



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Rape, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Verse Freeform, Dark Plot, Demon Erwin, Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Childhood Assault, More tags coming, Priest Levi, Religious Rebellion, Shameless Smut, The Walls Exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pondermoniums/pseuds/Pondermoniums
Summary: The city twinkled outside of the slanted, glass windows. The glimmer of stars and and city lights was only broken by the harsh black bands of the Walls lining the horizon...
   Levi had not intended to become a priest for the Wallists. He had not intended for a lot of things but in a city towering with technology, the streets rumbling with horsepower and everything aglow with so much light and noise... Levi does what he can to survive, that is all.That is all.Until a figure from his childhood, his dreams, a figure of darkness in a place of so much light reenters his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...so this took longer than I ever intended haha Thank you to everyone who was patient with me. Happy Halloween!
> 
> BE SAFE -.-

Levi rubbed the fine black powder between his fingers. It was still warm.

“Thank you, Minister Ackerman,” a voice interrupted his thoughts. Not that he was thinking much, but the silence was sacred in this noise-saturated place.

“I’m not a minister,” he said quietly, forcing the church keeper to lean slightly to hear him.

“But you wear the collar,” the man said, too cheerfully. Fake, for conversational purposes. “Shall I get a wipe?”

“Don’t bother,” Levi refused, lifting his eyes from the soot on his fingers. He pinched the flames of the last few candles standing sentinel over the alter. After a moment only the tapers on the church keeper’s candelabra cast an orange glow around their heads.

“If I may ask, sir,” the man persisted. Levi turned to him, his expression deadpan. The church keeper had quite a wart on his forehead. He must have mistaken Levi’s stare for eye contact. “Would you send our sincerest regards to the…the higher levels? We manage but only barely. If we could acquire more funds, sir, more children would be fed.”

“Hush,” Levi breathed. Either from his tone or the command or the fact that he removed all three of the golden chains draped across his shoulders and dumped them in the man’s hands, the church keeper gaped at him.

“S-Sir! This is too generous!”

A sound like “Tch,” came from Levi’s teeth. “Do you want them or don’t you?”

He did not wait for the man’s reply. By the time he left the church, its keeper was exclaiming appreciative remarks but Levi’s ears had gone numb to them as the hum of the city engulfed him. It was not late enough in the evening for the drone to subside; far from it, the nightlife was in full swing.

 _And the traffic,_ Levi sighed to himself as he pulled away from the sidewalk and merged into the lanes of blaring lights and overly loud radio voices. It made matters worse that his sleek black car smoothly swerved around distracted idiots who honked their horns, but he was already gone. He had to cross the whole of Mitras to get back to head quarters, only to check in with a superior for documentation purposes.

The hassle was made worse by how he was not actually allowed a car, and parking was difficult or expensive in this inflated city. He had saved enough for a black two-seater just for this purpose: he parked in a tight alleyway several blocks away. As he approached the towering stone building, narrow trenches filled with coals lined the stairs and inner chambers. Candles were lit for reading eyes but otherwise it was advised to lift your feet while walking in the dim atmosphere. Never mind how long robes caught on the orange coals and heat rippled up the fabric on occasion.

Not that Levi cared whether bigoted old men burnt alive or not. He navigated the corridors and their shadows with the ease of someone who spent his formative years here.

A round chandelier of several tiers shed better light in the room of his destination. The minister who had sent him on his task looked up with semi-blind recognition and without a word, the loud _stomp_ of his stamp marked Levi’s shift complete. He was leaving the room when a voice stopped him.

“Levi. Where are your chains?”

He turned, his face expressionless. “The church needed money…Minister Nicholas.”

The figure emerged from the shadows behind the massive table piled with papers at which the stamp wielder sat. His eyes appeared larger due to the sunken skin around them. “And you thought to donate personally.”

He came forward so he stood right in front of Levi. Open palms slid over his shoulders, adjusting his stiff collar that hardly moved. A finger pressed into his skin, sliding under the collar. Nicholas tugged slightly, seemingly adjusting but Levi did not follow the pull. He did not breathe.

“The Wallist Banque is where these requests must pass through. You have an image to maintain.”

“Forgive me, Minister.” His voice was dead in his own ears. “I felt the need to uphold the doctrines of charity without hesitation.”

Nicholas stiffened, and removed his hands. Levi watched his eyes slide to the side, observing how focused the stamp keeper was with his documents. “Your intentions were just,” he concluded, “but protocol must be maintained. Another set of chains will be here for you to pick up tomorrow.”

Levi gave a curt nod. He was forced by _protocol_ to stand as long as Minister Nicholas was there. When he left first, Levi was free to go, and his footfalls clipped harshly across the stone as he rushed out of the fortress. His car beeped in welcome as he unlocked it—

A high pitched scream pierced the night before he reached the vehicle. Levi’s slim brows furrowed…the scream had come from the alley he had parked in.

Rounding the corner, the sound of flesh smacking against brick was heard in the darkness on the other side of the alleyway. A stumpy figure overpowering a much smaller form was unquestionable. Threads popped as fabric tore. The girl was growling and screaming profanities as she fought…but she was losing.

Air hissed out of Levi’s mouth. “Of all the fucking nights…”

But then a distinct slapped was heard, followed by the girl’s _Yip!_ “Spread your legs,” the stump uttered. “Open your cun—”

The word choked in his throat, as well as all of the air in his lungs. Levi had moved before he really thought about it, collapsing the pig’s trachea so he was suffocating on his own air. While he still had it, he reached for Levi, who thought better of the events of the evening and kicked the man’s feet out from under him. One blow broke his nose. A slap on the ear disoriented the man enough for him to slump over. His body retched and vomit found its way out of his nose, but the slightest sheen of sweat revealed the labor of dying. Levi grimaced at the blood dripping over the man’s lips and wiped his hands on his long, drapery-like sleeves.

“Dress yourself as best you can,” he uttered without looking at her. “There will be another to replace him.”

“I would have gotten away from him,” she growled, angry as if her cake had been stolen. The confidence earned Levi’s gaze to meet hers. Even in the darkness, her messy red hair was visible. “But your stupid car was blocking the way.”

“Don’t use alleys as exits, dumbass,” he responded. “Use rooftops.”

Her sneer faltered and her large eyes widened. “That’s…that’s brilliant. How’d you think of that, priest? Your kind are usually idiots.”

“I’m not a priest,” Levi corrected, but his voice was hollow, lacking interest.

The girl snorted as she zipped her jeans and fixed her bra. She did not seem bothered flashing her ski slope nipples at her savior. “You’re wearing the cassock and collar. You’re only missing the gaudy chains.”

She reached down for her rucksack and her eyes alighted on the now dead figure of her rapist. “Well…then again, it’s sinful to kill someone, isn’t it? Is that a perk of your job?”

His car was beeping again as he unlocked it, this time intent on getting to his bed. “If I was a cleric I would scold you for the stolen disks and audio equipment in your bag.”

She looked at her bag, checking to see if it was still zipped tight. “How the hell did you know that?”

Levi opened the driver side door. “Steal something less breakable that won’t weigh you down next time.”

She stared dumbly at him and then guffawed a high pitched laugh. “You’re alright, priest!” She came around as if to open the passenger door but the locks were audible. Hardly perturbed, she chimed through the window, “So why the outfit? Why would you play priest if you don’t like the pedophiliac snobs?”

Levi’s hand on the gearshift paused. He pushed the air from his lungs and sucked it back in, counting his heartbeats. “It’s quiet,” he murmured.

Her grin fell, but it flashed with every blink like a bright light as he reversed out of the alleyway. His engine purred and rumbled as he switched gears, traversing the city for the fourth time tonight. This time, he reached the base of a towering skyscraper and lithely pulled into the parking garage behind it. He reached his reserved spot and the garage flashed with his headlights locking behind him. The elevator was waiting for him and it swept upwards with hardly more than a hum. Levi’s jaw shifted as he popped his ears.

The city twinkled outside of the glass cubicle. The glimmer of stars and and city lights was only broken by the harsh black bands of the Walls lining the horizon. Levi inserted his key into the slot beneath the elevator numbers, and the city continued to sparkle outside of the windows of his penthouse. If it could be called a penthouse. More aptly, it was a studio that happened to be the attic of a skyscraper, but it had heating, electricity, and the best view. All things denied by the Wallists as ‘luxury,’ 'superfluous,’ and ‘unnecessary, impure’ items. The irony was Levi did not bother turning on the lights; the electricity of the city glowing through the slanted windows was enough to illuminate his slate floors and meager furnishings. His bed rested on wooden palettes in the corner between the windows and a dormant fireplace.

The shower cubicle was on the other side of the room, next to a sink and toilet that were not sectioned off for privacy. Not that Levi had any need for privacy. He left the door open, a bath mat catching any splashes.

His shower was hot enough to turn his skin pink. The sudsy sponge in his hands worked over his chest, the faint line of hair between his navel and groin, and down his inner thighs. He pulled it up between his ass and over his hipbone, diving back down along the sack…

A delicate gasp rustled between his lips. He felt his pulse beating against his skin, the pull of the tide in his veins traveling downward. Just the rise of his cock against the soft, porous sponge made his heart quicken. He swallowed thickly, slowly folding the sponge around himself and pulling it to his tip, sliding it back to the base and underneath his balls to his ass. The water pummeled against his shoulder blades as the sponge lingered between his legs, obstinately cleaning until it only scrubbed his cock, finding and tantalizing the hole on the tip and collecting the milky spurts from it.

He shut the water off and dried before treading to the bed naked. The gas fireplace beside it bloomed with flame at the flick of a switch. As Levi molded himself to the mattress, letting himself be cocooned in blankets and softness, the events of the day layered over one another in his dreams. Red hair and peridot eyes were bright against the dark chambers of the Wallist libraries; the scrape and rustle of paper and parchment oddly loud against the screams of sheep dying for the materials.

He was a boy again, running through these corridors. He remembered the feeling, the foolishness of believing stone to be safe. Running through the chambers, they changed from city streets to hallways again, segments of time conjoining together.

But Levi was running. He had spent a great deal of his life running but he was also confrontational. Why was he running now? The logos of his mind considered this a purgatory of his life, being trapped within an amalgamation of memories he did not care to relive.

He began to fear this to be true as hands touched his sides. His little feet pattered over the floor, running faster as his heartbeat thundered in his eardrums. Without looking back, he fought those reaching for him; his elbows thrashing and hitting bone behind him. Like the streets and corridors meshing together, with one step he was a child, but with another he was a man with his cassock flapping behind him, weighing him down. The trenches aglow with embers called to him, occasionally sparking with a rogue flame or white hot sparks reaching for his fabric…

_Rivaille._

He turned the corner but the voice faded. He could not search for it now. He had to run. Run. Run. Run. Run.

_Rivaille._

Louder this time. Levi sprinted, his heart on fire, his lungs aching…

_Rivaille. Levi._

Tears stung his eyes, the back of his throat bruised as he screamed but no sound came out. _Where are you?_ he tried to scream. _I need you. Where are you?_

_Levi. I’m here._

_Where did you go?_ he sobbed. He could not tell if he was a child or man. _Why did you leave?_

The corridors were growing hotter, the trenches now beds of flame making sweat drip over his face, down his spine.

But darkness was ahead, and Levi ran for it. He craved it, he needed it, that calm open space where nothing but he and the warm baritone resided. Hands like claws were behind him, reaching and grabbing—tearing at his raiment and hair. Levi felt his skull yanked backward, causing him to cry out but the voice was stronger than ever, right in front of him…

“Levi, I never left. Come here.”

The voice was as real as the arms that caught him. Levi sobbed against bone and flesh, bends that reminded him of neck, shoulder, and chest but he could not see anything. He was in the darkness, and it was warm and dry. Soft and luxurious and forbidden. As a boy he was comforted and safe, enclosed in this large voice turned flesh, turned man. As a man, fingertips explored his nape, spreading to cradle the back of his head…softness pressed against his face. First to his hair, and then his eyelids, the soft suction claimed his face: his nose, his forehead, his cheeks and jaw before finally his lips.

Levi missed this. The kiss. The kiss that was the only semblance of home he had ever been sure of. The kiss that was light and kind when he was younger, reassuring. It deepened now. Moisture tasted his lips, his jaw. Levi gasped as teeth bit into the tender flesh of his lips, worrying them between the darkness’s jaws.

Levi’s groin ached. Reawakening, the need lifted his hands to grip something, anything. His fingers found soft yet firm skin. Underlying muscle. Lips returned to his own, tasting him and plundering his mouth. Levi’s head tipped back, opening himself to the hands and mouth wanting him, taking him. He could not tell if the wanton mewls and cries were in his throat or his mind, begging and pleading; for what, he was not sure.

He was suddenly pushed onto his back, a large hand splayed across his sternum while another was on the bend of his waist, descending over his hip.

 _No…_ he sobbed. _Your lips. I want your lips._

_You will have them, Levi. And more. So much more._

He felt his leaking cock head eased up, the sound of saliva as a mouth opened—

Levi’s eyes burst open, the sun blaring against his corneas. Breathing just as heavily as if he had been running, Levi looked down at himself. The blankets and sheets had been kicked to the foot of the bed. His body was covered in soot.

**Author's Note:**

> I do intend to finish _Empty Horizon_ , so never fear. I never abandon my stories, but I know so many of you waited a LOOOOOONG time for this so I hope the first chapter is everything you hoped for <3
> 
> @Pondermoniums on Twitter and Tumblr.


End file.
